Love Chain
by Goku6
Summary: Final Chapter..Can you believe it? ..I did it.. Brace yourself...for the end..of LoveChain.
1. The Birthday

**_Disclamier_****_: I, Goku San, do not own Dragon Ball Z........^-^ buh I will soon have it! Mwahahhaha!_**

****

**_Author'sNote_****_: Okay.......I am _****NOT writing Yaio....I am a good boy.......o.o; i am...not.......................-=breaks out in tears=- I'M WRITING YAIO!!!!!! DEAR KAMI, WHAT AM I DOING!?....o.o` io just answered taht didn't I?......I'm writting yaio........ dun hurt me!!! My children will never read this! I'm only doing it cuz O.o yaoi seems to get losta reviews....o.o' which I find very wrong.........**

~º~

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 1: The Birthday))_**

****

            "Ouch!" Goku yelped. "Stupid thumb-tack...." He mumbled to himself - sticking his sour finger in his mouth.

                "Goku! Are you almost done putting up the streamers?!" ChiChi called from the room across from the one Goku was in.

                "Just about! Hold on!" He called back. Goku finished putting up a long blue streamer and floated down to th floor. He gathered all the party decorations and headed for where ChiChi was. "Here hun," He said placing the stuff on the floor. "The Living Room if finished."

                ChiChi looked down from her stepping stool and smiled at Goku. "Thanks hunny." She looked down at her watch, "Oh no! I have to start making the cake!" ChiChi jumped down from the stepping stool and looked at Goku. "Goku? Can you finish up in here for me? I only have an hour until Gohan comes home, and that's when we're having the party!"

                "Yep. Sure, ChiChi." Goku answered.

                "Thank you so much Goku!" And with that, ChiChi ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

                Goku kneeled down and looked into a box of decorations. "Hm..Okay, I guess I should start with these?" He said to himself - taking out a bag of deflated balloons. Goku took a orange balloon out of the bag and started to blow it up. After he finished blowing up several balloons, Goku took a few strings and hung them up all around the room. "There! That looks good! Gohan will love it!" Goku said happily.

~º~

                "Now, let's see here...¼ cup flower, ½ sugar..." ChiChi mumbled, skimming quickly through her cookbook.

                "Hey ChiChi! It's all done! The balloons are hung up and everything!" Goku called as he ran into the room.

                "That's great, Goku. Gohan will be here in half an hour, so you have some time to spare." ChiChi said - holding the CookBook in one hand and pouring things into a bowl with the other.

                _Time to spare?__ Goku thought to himself, __What__ am I supposed to do in half an hour? Goku walked out of the kitchen in deep thought. He looked around the house for something to do. He looked at the television, No, there was nothing on, and pluse - it's not like he watched it anyway. He looked out a window, No, he couldn't do that, Gohan was going to be home soon, and ChiChi pacifically told him to stay in the house. Goku sat down on the couch and sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Hmm..." Goku then turned his head to a table next to the couch. He smiled. There was the phone, just sitting there - untouched. __Hey! I can call Krillin! That's always fun! And it's not like I'm leaving the house, so I won't miss Gohan's party! _

                With that, Goku reached over and grabbed the phone. "Now...How does ChiChi work this thing? Where's the Krillin button??"

~º~

                "Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, blocking a punch.

                "No talk Gohan, Fight!" Piccolo yelled - forming a kia blast.

                "No! Piccolo! It's the-" Gohan was too late.

                ***_BOOM!*_**

                Piccolo sweatdropped as Gohan fell to the ground. "You should've been paying more attention, Gohan. That was a pathetic blast..."

                Gohan sat up and rubbed his head. "All I wanted to say was that Kami's phone was ringing...Geeze..." He mumbled.

                "What? The phone?" Piccolo looked around. "When did Kami get a phone?"

                "He doesn't have one? Hm..Then that must be mine?" Gohan asked walking over to his cape. He lifted the cape and picked up a cell phone. "Yep, this is me alright. Hold on, Piccolo, will you?" Gohan asked.

                "Fine, but don't take long.." He said floating up and going into another mediation.

                "Mushi Mushi, Gohan here. Wassup?" Gohan asked.

                ".......Your not Krillin...?"

                "No..Should I be?" Gohan blinked.

                "I want Krillin...Get him on the phone, I tried 20 times already!"

                Gohan stammered. "But, Krillin isn't here.." He said looking around.

                "......................."

                "Hello? You still there?" Gohan asked, a small sweatdrop running down the side of his face.

                *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

                Gohan's eyes widened. "Hey!"

                Piccolo, after hearing Gohan's upset tone of voice, opened his eyes. "What is it?" He asked.

                "Gohan put down the Cell Phone and stomped over to Piccolo. "Some guy want's Krillin...He hung up without saying anything..."

                "Hmm..." Piccolo looked at a large clock hanging on the wall. Landing back down he said, "Gather your stuff Gohan, I have to have you home in five minutes."

                "Gohan also looked at the clock. "Okay!" He ran over and grabbed his cape and put it on. He put the cell phone neatly in his pocket and ran back over to Piccolo. "Let's go!"

~º~

                "BUT I WANT KRIILLIN!!!!!!" Goku screamed into the phone. "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR NAME IF FRANK! I WANT KRILLIN!!!!" Goku slammed the receiver down. "Where is -" Goku shot his head up as he heard the front door open. "Ack! Gohan is home!" With that, Goku ran out of the room and jumped next to ChiChi.

                Gohan blinked. "Hey, dad!"

                Goku smiled, "Hiya."

                "....Well, I guess I'll go now...." Piccolo said turning his back to them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan."

                "Yeah! I'll tell you all about the party!" Gohan chirped.

                ChiChi smiled and hugged Gohan. "Are you ready for your party, sweatheart?"

                Gohan nodded - a big grin running from one cheek to the other.

                "Alright," ChiChi laughed. "Go in the Living room with your father, and I'll get the stuff."

                "C'mon, Kiddo!" Goku said, lifting Gohan up to his shoulder.

                Goku carried Gohan into the Living room, and Goku sat Gohan down on the couch. 

                Gohan looked up at his dad and grinned. "So...Whatcha get me?"

                Goku blinked, "Hm..?"

                "You know, what did you buy me??" He asked again.

                A small sweatdrop rolled down Goku's face. "What did I get you?..Gohan, you know your supposed to wait until you open the present! If I tell you, it won't be a surprise!"

                Gohan hung his head, _He's smarter this year...just my luck... He thought to himself._

                "Alright, Gohan!" ChiChi said, placing a large cake with nine candles on the table in front of him.

                "ooOOoo! This looks great mom!" Gohan exclaimed.

                ChiChi giggled and hugged Goku. "Blow out the candles and make your wish now, silly."

                Gohan smiled and did so. All the candles were blown out at the same time. "Hey! I did it! Now my wish will **have to come true..."**

                Goku sweatdropped again. _What's his wish.....?_

                ChiChi took out the candles and placed them on a napkin. She then cuz two large pieces of cake and put them on plates. She handed one to Gohan, and the other to Goku. "You two eat that up, while I go get the presents." ChiChi said walking out of the room.

                Gohan and Goku finished their pieces in a few seconds. Gohan wiped his mouth and looked at Goku. "Hey, Daddy?" He asked.

                Goku looked at him, "Yeah?"

                "You haven't seen Vegeta in a while...I was just wondering why?" Gohan asked.

                Goku blinked. "Your right, Gohan. Now that I think about it...I haven't seen Vegeta in a long time! I think I'll go see him after the party..." Goku answered.

                "Okay!" Gohan put his plate down and waited for ChiChi, who came in just about a minute after.

                "Okay Gohan! Start opening!" She said happily.

                "OOOhhh goodie!!!" Gohan said grabbing one of the boxes.

~º~

                Vegeta laid down in his bed and looked at his clock. It was 10:27 P.M., and he hadn't seen Goku for a few weeks now. _Maybe Kakorot's wife is keeping him away... He thought._

                Just then, Trunks came into the room and looked at his dad oddly. "Hey, Dad? What are you doing? Its only a little past Ten, you never go to bed this early...Something bothering you?"

                Vegeta glanced over to his Future son, "I never said I was going to bed, boy..." 

                Trunks walked over and sat on a chair near the bed. "Yeah, well it's seemed like somethings been bothering you for a while now. I just wanted to know if you were okay.." The teenaged boy said.

                "Well, I'm fine. So there's nothing for you to worry about..." Vegeta said.

                Trunks stood up and sighed. When he reached the door he turned to Vegeta again and said, "You really are a bad liar, Father..." And with that said, Trunks left the room.

                Vegeta laid still for a few moments thinking about what Trunks had just said. He sat up and sighed. "It's not my fault, boy.."

~º~

                **_Author'sNote_****_: You know what.......I'm not writting Yaio!! Imma good boy!!! . Daddy will never read this!!! O.O Omg...what if Gohan ever foud this!!!!! Ack!!! . Imma good boooyyy!!!! -=Runs away=-_**

**_Story Advertising:_**

                **_What If  By ChibieGohan and me....I mean, it's not on my name, but we do it together. It's a little thing where you submit a question about dbz, ((A what if question obviously -.-;)) and we'll answer it either in story form, or we'll talk bout' it. It's usually pretty humorous. So, look up _****_What If  By ChibieGohan, my son! ^-^ See you nows!_****__**

****

****

****


	2. Admitting

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I dun own Dragon ball Z!!! ._****__**

****

**_Author'sNote_****_: Let's see................IMMMA GOOD BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR VEGETA!!!! I ONLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR KWIWIN------o.o i did not just say that....no one knows boutt muh love for Kwiwin...o.o;;;_**

R&R please..o.o`**__**

****

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 2: Admitting))_**

****

****

**_                Goku smiled as he closed the door to Gohan's bedroom. "He's all tucked in and asleep, ChiChi." Goku said._**

                ChiChi smiled, "Thank you so much for staying here, and helping me decorate, Goku." She said embracing her arms around him. "Goku, have I ever told you how much I really do love you?" She asked.

                Goku smiled and nodded. "But it wouldn't hurt to say it again..." Goku gave her a soft kiss and picked her up. "Hey hun, do you mind if I go over to Capsule Corp for a while..? I wanna see Vegeta real quick.." Goku asked.

                ChiChi blinked and then sighed. "Alright, As long as you promise to see me in bed tonight..." She said giving him a feisty look.

                Goku set her down on the couch and grinned. "Sure! Thanks a lot, ChiChi! I'll see you later!!" Goku then ran out of the house and started flying towards Capsule Corp. before ChiChi could say another word. 

                "You better.." ChiChi said quietly to herself.

~º~

                *Knock, Knock* *Knock, Knock*

                "Vegeta! Could you get that please!? I'm sort of busy giving Trunks his hair cut!!??" Bulma called. 

                Vegeta grumbled and got up off the couch and walked over to the door. "Kakorot?!" He gasped when he opened the door.

                "Hi Vegeta!" Goku greeted happily.

                "What are you doing here, baka!? Its almost 11:00!" Vegeta barked.

                Goku blinked and rubbed his head. "Well...I just thought I'd come to see you..since I haven't seen you in a while.."

                "I repeat...It's almost 11:00...." Vegeta grumbled.

                "Whose at the door, Vegeta?!" Bulma called.

                "Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled.

                "Goku?!" Bulma camed out drying her hands with a towel. "What are you doing her so late?"

                "Hi Bulma. I'm just here for a little visit, that's all." Goku explained.

                "Well come in!" Bulma said.

                Goku walked in and closed the door behind him. 

                "How'd Gohan's Birthday party go?" Bulma asked sitting down, sipping a mug of coffee.

                "Oh it was just great Bulma! Gohan had a lot of fun." Goku said.

                "Well that's good." Bulma laughed. "I better go back to Trunks' hair now, You two have fun." Bulma said walking out of the room.

                Vegeta stared at Goku. _That can't be the real reason he's here...He want's the same thing I do...I know it.._

                Goku turned his head to Vegeta and blinked. "Well...?"

                "Kakorot...Come up stairs with me...I......have something to tell you.." Vegeta said quietly.

                "Erm..kay..?" Goku stood up and followed Vegeta to his room. Once Goku walked in, Vegeta quickly closed it...and locked it.

                Goku sweatdropped. 

                "Kakorot..." Vegeta began to look Goku over. He had just sat down on his bed and was looking around the room. "Now...There's something...I...."

                "Vegeta...before you start, there's something I must tell you too..." Goku interrupted.

                Vegeta grew silent.

                Goku took a deep breath and looked at Vegeta, "Your more then a friend to me, Vegeta...much more...." He looked at the ground. "Everytime we battle, that come more clear to me...I think I'm in love with you..."

                Vegeta gasped. _I knew it! He loves me as well! "Kakorot...." Vegeta's eyes began to fill with tears. "I.....love...you too...."_

                Goku shot his head up. His eyes were wide and he was shocked. "What?! You do?"

                Vegeta walked over to Goku and sat on the bed next to him. "I've missed you these past few weeks...I was really hopping you'd come..."

                Goku just stared. One of his bangs fell over his eye, but he kept staring.

                Vegeta began to move closer to Goku. The more Vegeta moved closer, the more Goku leaned back. Soon Vegeta was on top of Goku. He gently moved his bang away from his face and kissed him. "I love you..."

                Goku, still staring, put his hand on Vegeta's cheek. "I......I......"

                "Kakorot....Just kiss me..." Vegeta said with a grin.

                Goku then pulled Vegeta closer and kissed him passionately.

                Vegeta began to slowly remove Goku's Gi, while kissing him. "Let's make tonight matter, Kakorot..."

~º~

                Trunks sweatdropped as he watched more and more of his lavender hair fall to the ground. He looked in the mirror that was in front of them and said, "Mom, do you hear that..?"

                Bulma looked at him oddly, "Hear what, dear?"

                "Call me crazy, but I think I hear Goku and Dad making...erm pleasure sounds...." Trunks said.

                "...." Bulma stopped cutting and listened. "What are they doing up there?!"

                "......There has to be an explanation...." Trunks murmured.

                Bulma quickly finished Trunks' hair, then turned the chair around to face her. "Trunks, I want you to find out what the heck they're doing!" She ordered.

                "Why me?!" Trunks yelled.

                Bulma pointed to the staircase, "Go!"

                With that, Trunks moped out the room.

~º~

                ~_Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust~___

_                "Ohh Kakorot! C'mon! I'm doing all thr work!!" Vegeta exclaimed - Thrusting rapidly into Goku._

                Goku winced, "I'm....Arugh...Sorry...ugh....Vegeta......ragh.."

                Vegeta frowned. _Kakorot__...I'm not even trying yet....Hmm..I wonder..._

                ~_Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust~ ~__Thrust!!~ _

                Goku's eyes widened. "Ack!! Veeeeeeaarrughh!!!!!"

~º~

                Trunks jumped. "Okay...I did not just hear that.." He said to himself as he walked slowly down the hall.  Trunks put his ear up to the door cautiously. "........"

~º~

                "VEGETA WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING THAT THING!! I THINK YOU GOT SOME IN MY EYE!!!!" Goku screamed.

                "It's not my fault it has a mind of it's own!" Vegeta yelled.

                "..My eye will never be the same..."

~º~

                "Ack!" Trunks jumped back from the door covering his ears. "It's alllll a misunderstanding!!! Or atleast a nightmare!!!!" He yelled.

~º~

                "HARDER , KAKOROT!! HARDER!!!!"

~º~

                "..That's it..." Trunks mumbled. "I'm going in!!!" With that, Trunks rammed his shoulder into the door, smashing it open. The room was dark -pitch black. The only light was from the hall, but that was enough light for Trunks to see....

                There, on the bed - on top of Goku - with only a very thin blanket over him - was his father. Goku was soaking wet with a substance that Trunks didn't even want to think about.

                Goku and Vegeta stared at Trunks in horror. Would he scream out of the room and tell their secret? Or would he be like that for the rest of his life? No one talked. All three saiyans just stared at one another, in horror.

~º~

**_Author'sNote_****_:....................................................................-=Blinks=-........................................................So....Trunks caught 'em naky.......in bed..........Will they're secret relationship be revealed to da world?! WHO KNOWS!!!??? o.o; oh yeah..I know...I'm the author......hmm...well.....uuhh.....   .   IM NOT WRITTING YAIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -=runs away yet again=-_**


	3. Stomach Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Author's Note: I'm not writing yaoi! IM NOT WRITING YAOI! NO NO NO!

**__**

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 3: Stomach Problems))_**

****

                "....Okay......" Trunks began - after about 10 minutes of just staring. "Tell me how I'm seeing this--No, No, wait, actually, tell me **_why I'm seeing this!"_**

                Vegeta slowly crawled off Goku and put his pants on. "Boy...." He whispered. "If you dare.....to tell a sole about what you have just seen between me and Kakorot....I swear I will kill you.." Vegeta glared at him, his fist shaking.

                Trunks looked down at the ground. He decided he wouldn't tell. He had his own reasons for not wanting to tell anyway. One was that he didn't want his father's relationship with him to be destroyed, and another was that this was something that he really just wanted to forget. He looked up at his father, "Dont' worry, dad...your 'secret relationship' with Goku is safe with me."

                With that, Trunks left the room and closed the door behind him. "Ohh boy," He said holding his head. "I'm not gonna have good dreams tonight..."

~º~

                Vegeta walked over to a table and turned on a lamp, then turned to look at Goku. He was sitting up and fully dressed now and was tying one of his boot laces.

                Goku looked up at Vegeta after he finished. "Vegeta..." He said quietly. He looked at a digital clock. It was almost midnight. "I have to go home now..."

                Vegeta nodded, "Fine, go.."

                Goku walked towards the door. Before he reached for the knob though, he walked back over to Vegeta and gave him one last kiss. "I'll see you soon....why don't we make it so we train everyday, but on Tuesdays, we...you know...?" He whispered.

                Vegeta smirked. "That's fine with me..."

                Goku smiled and left the room.

                Vegeta sat down on a chair and looked around. His bed was soaked. Vegeta laughed a little, realizing that Goku was still covered in it.

~º~

                "Reading a book...?" Bulma arched an eye brow.

                "Yeah....They were reading to each other!" Trunks lied.

                "Hmm...that doesn't sound a bit like them, but oh well..." Bulma shruged.

                "Hey guys, I'll see you later." Goku said as he walked through towards the front door.

                "Bye Goku!" Trunks called.

                Bulma blinked. "...Uh...See you.."

                Goku smiled at them and then walked out - closing the door behind him.

                "Trunks...?" Bulma asked.

                Trunks looked at her. "Yeah, mom?"

                "Is it just me, or was Goku's hair....wet?" Bulma blinked again.

                Trunks sweatdropped. "Maybe he and Dad decided to play with gel?"

~º~

                Goku floated down on to his lawn and headed for his house. All the lights were out. Goku slowly creaked the front door open and sneeked in.

                "Hm...ChiChi must've hit the sack..." Goku said to himself. Goku walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Aw man.." He said - his eyes widening. "I walked in front of Bulma looking like this! My hair is ruined! Errmm..." He looked around. "I guess I could just take a quick shower...ChiChi shouldn't mind.."              

                With that said, Goku walked over to the shower and turned it on. He quickly undressed himself and got in. Goku grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured about 2/4 of the bottle in his hair. He then rinsed it out - rubbing his fingers through his wet hair. Goku sighed and he stood there._ What a night...I had no idea Vegeta had thoughs feelings for me... He thought with a grin. __I'm happy he did though...I really do love 'em...I can't wait 'till next Tuesday!_

                Goku stepped out of the shower and dried off. Goku rapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bed room. He put on some boxers and sat down on the bed. ChiChi was asleep. Goku smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead. He then pulled the covers over him and went to sleep with her.

~º~

                ((**_Author'sNote_****_/Narrator: Vegeta and Goku had been 'going out' for a while now. They got so attached that they changed the Tuesday thing to and every other day thing! But there are some flaws to this relationship...ChiChi is noticing how Goku and her seem to be getting a bit more distant, Gohan notices that aswell. Same with Bulma. Trunks has tried to forget about what he saw that one night, but just cannot forget. As if that's not enough havoc for the two saiyans, Goku's life is about to get much, much, __much wose...))_**

~º~

                Vegeta practically fell off the couch. "And you think that's **MY fault woman!? Bah! He's probably got al--..............................................................................................Weeks?.......................We spar, he ends up eating----....................................I DO NOT COOK!......................................I don't know what that Onna put's in the food!!!..........................................Get Kakorot on the phone then!....................Tell him to come out then.............................Locked?!..........................Tell the brat to bribe him!!..............................Trick him into thinking baldy's over!................................Gah! I don't care anymore! I'll see him later anyway!.............................................Grrr! Baka! Don't---- GRR!!" Vegeta slammed down the phone. "Damn Onna...."**

                "Hey, dad? What's up?" Trunks asked as he set a plate of waffles in front of Vegeta and himself.

                "Kakorot's woman thinks I gave Kakorot a disease..." Vegeta grumbled.

                "Why?" Trunks asked - arching a brow.

                "I don't really know...She was yelling to much to understand....Something about a bathroom I think.." Vegeta suggested sticking the fork in his mouth.

                "..Hm...Are you going to go over and see him?" Trunks smirked.

                Vegeta glared at Trunks, "Boy...you better shut your hole before I shut it for you.." He threatened.

                Trunks gulped. "R-Right..."

~º~

                "DAD! ARE YOU ALMOST--"

                "Bluuuaaggghhh!!!"

                "..........I'll take that as a no......" Gohan said - a sweatdrop forming. He tapped his foot and looked around. "Erm...I really gotta go though...It's not fair...he's been in there for two hours straight! Augh..He does this every morning now too... I don't know if I can hold it in any longer...!!" Gohan whined.

                "Bluuuaaggghhh!!!"

                Gohan's eyes widened. "MMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

                ChiChi ran up to the door and knocked on it. "Sweetheart, please come out now! If your not feeling well, just come out and let me take a look at you!!" She called.

                "No, ChiChi! I'm okay, rea--bbbblllllllleeehhhh!!!!"

                ".........Mommy? Can I call 911 now?" Gohan asked.

                "Gohan!" ChiChi scolded.

                "Sorry.." He mumbled looking at the floor.

                Finally, after about another half an hour, Goku came out of the bathroom. His face was pale and sweaty and he was wobbling around as if he was going to collapse and never get up again. ChiChi didn't notice Goku until he dropped on the couch and panted.

                "Goku!" She yelled as she ran over to him. "Aw, sweety! You look horrible!" She cried hugging him.

                Goku held his stomach, "I don't know what's wrong...Every morning it's the same...." He mumbled quietly.

                "That's it!" ChiChi said, standing up. "I'm calling the Doctor!"

                "What!? Noo!! ChiChi! Really! You don't need to do that!!" Goku yelled - trying to pull himself off the couch. Goku stood up and grabbed ChiChi's arm. He smiled weakly - a large sweatdrop running down the side of his cheek - and said, "It's alright, honey, I'm going to be fine..."

                ChiChi stared at him for a few seconds and then finally gave in with a sigh. "Alright, you big lummox. Sit down and maybe there's some medicine I can give you instead."

                Goku smiled. "Ah! Thanks, ChiChi!" He said, hugging her tight.

~º~

                **_Author'sNote_****_:...........................There.......................................If you dont know why his stomach hurts..............-.- well i cant tell ya....buh its pretty obvious......when ya think bout' it.....once again....I AM NOT WRITTING YIAO!!!..-=bows=- thank you....-.-'_**


	4. I won't do it!

**_Disclaimer: -=Twitches his tail vioently, and jumps up n' down havin' a tantrum=- I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!!!!!!!!!!!! ._**

**_Author'sNote_****_:...o.o kwiwin.........._**

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 4: I Won't Do It!))_**

****

                That afternoon, Goku was perky and hyper once again. You could hardly ever tell he was ill that morning.

                "Goku," ChiChi said walking in to the living room where Gohan and Goku were sitting on the couch watching T.V.   "Remember we're going to Caspule Corps. for dinner this evening..." She reminded him - setting a pile of towels that she had just taken out of the wash on a table.

                Gohan looked over at her and arched a brow. "I didn't know we were eating over there tonight...."

                ChiChi laughed, "Your not, Gohan. Your father and I are. Bulma insisted that we should. Not even Trunks is going to be there. Just Bulma, Vegeta, your Father, and I. You and Trunks will be here, Trunks will be your babysitter." ChiChi explained.

                "..................What are you going to do?..........." Gohan asked - thinking they were up to something.

                ChiChi put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me, Gohan, but I don't think that's any of your business, now is it?" She scolded.    

                Gohan looked down, "No..."

                "Just as I thought. Are you done with all your studies?" She asked, changing the subject.

                "Yeah....I just finished a while ago..." Gohan answered.

                "Good. Goku, don't you think you should go get ready? We leave in and hour and a half." ChiChi said.

                Goku was silent.

                "...Goku?" ChiChi began to walk closer to him. All she could see was the back of his head, since he was facing the T.V. "Honey...are you feeling okay?" She asked getting worried.

                Gohan poked him. "I think he's sleeping..." He said blinking.

                "Sleeping!?" ChiChi sweatdropped. "Gohan, wake him up and tell him to get ready, I have to get ready myself." ChiChi said walking out of the room.

                "Alright." Gohan crawled over to the side of the couch that Goku was sleeping on and nudged him. "Daddy," He whispered. "Wake up, you gotta get ready for--"

                Goku snored and pushed Gohan off - turning to his side.

                "  "¬.¬  I should've known he wouldn't watch T.V. .....oi..." Gohan nudged him again. "C'mon, dad!......" Gohan's face twisted. "Wait a sec...When ever dad wakes up, he ends up running to the bathroom...awwwwwwww shoot!"

                "GOHAN! IS HE UP YET?!" ChiChi called from her room.

                "Uhhh.......Hold on!" _Well, if he does end up running back to the toilet, mom will be forced to bring him to a doctor, meaning I won't have to stand there doing the potty dance every morning! So, to wake him up....All I gotta really do is..... Gohan took a deep breath and put his mouth up to Goku's ear. "DADDY!! **WAKE UP!!!!!"**_

                "AHH!" Goku screamed, holding his ears. "Darn it, Gohan! What's your problem!?" Goku yelled.

                ".....You have to get ready...?" Gohan sweatdropped. _Any second now, he should run to the--_

                "Get ready?! For what!?" Goku snapped.

                Gohan blinked. _Whoa...Cranky Daddy... "You gotta get ready for the dinner you and mom are going to at Capsule Corp..." He stammered._

                Goku rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Already...?" Goku moaned. "Fine..." Goku walked out of the room holding hie head while yawning.

                "Sheesh...I'll I do is what I'm told and I get yelled at! No respect I tell ya! Hmm...I wonder what Trunks will do while he's here...I know he's not a babysitter...that's for sure." Gohan put on a show and sat back with a sigh.

~º~

                Bulma hummed to herself as she put her hair up in the mirror. She was all dressed up in a blue dress with jewelry and such. "Vegeta better be good tonight..." She said remembering last time they had dinner with the Sons. "I'm definitely not going to let Goku and him start another food fight, that's for sure.." She muttered.

                "TELL ME WHY I HAVE TO WEAR THIS RIDICULOUS LOOKING THING AGAIN!!!????" Vegeta screamed from his dressing room.

                "Aurgh, JUST PUT IT ON YOU NITWIT!" Bulma barked back. Bulma grinned triumphantly. She could hear her husbands mumbles, meaning she had won.

~º~   

                Half an hour later, the door bell rang. Bulma finished setting up the table and ran to the door. "Hi!" She said, a big smile from cheek to cheek. "Come in! Come in!"

                Goku and ChiChi walked in. Goku sat on the couch and sighed. ChiChi sat down next to him.

                ".......How come Kakorot gets to wear his gi, while I have to wear...this.......retarted....**_suit!?" Vegeta grumbled._**

                "Shush!" Bulma snapped.

                "This was the best I could do." ChiChi said, looking at her husband. "Goku isn't feeling well, and every casual I have him put on, he said it hurt his stomach...This blue gi was the only neat thing I could find for him..." She explained.

                "Stomach ache, huh?" Bulma said.

                Goku looked up at them, then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta was looking straight at him - a worried look in his eyes. Goku smiled the '_It's Okay, I'll Be Fine' smile, so he wouldn't worry anymore. After that, Vegeta smiled back, not letting ChiChi or Bulma notice._

                Goku then stood up and walked over to Vegeta while ChiChi and Bulma talked. "Me and Vegeta wanna go spar until dinner's ready." Goku said.

                The two girls looked at Goku as if he was crazy.

                Goku opened his mouth to say something, but ChiChi interrupted. "I know, I know, _You'll__ be fine" She grinned, then giggled a little bit, "Go have fun, just don't hurt yourself." She said._

                "Yeah, we'll call you when the food's ready." Bulma said.

                Goku grinned and left the room. Vegeta followed. 

                When the two got outside, Vegeta didn't want to spar.

                "Huh?...But....What's wrong, Veggie-Chan?" Goku asked tilting his head.

                "Kakorot...I'm worried about you..." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

                Goku sighed. "I'm gon--"

                "Tell me everything that's wrong with you." Vegeta ordered.

                Goku blinked. "But, why?"

                "Just do it!" Vegeta snapped.

                "...Well...for a few days now, every morning when I wake up, I need to go throw up. So I'm in there for about three hours. And then I also have all these really intense st--"

                Vegeta's eyes widened. "K-K-K-K-K....."

                Goku stared at him. ".......?"

                "Kaka-Chan.....your...." Vegeta began to panic.

                Goku's face became worried. "What's--

                "Kaka-Chan, When we had sex, we never used protection, am I correct?" Vegeta asked.

                "...................."

                "Now, You remember hw I...erm wouldn't stop thrusting into you that one night?"

                ".................................................."

                "I know it's hard to believe, Kaka-Chan, but your....pregnant..." Vegeta mumbled.

                Goku's face turned pale, "WHAT?!" He screamed. "But, But, But HOOOWW?!"

                Vegeta looked down, "With the saiyan race, there weren't that many women....and all the men, well they got very horny....So, to stop this, the men found out a way to have sex with one another. Unlike the female, where you have to inject through a special hole, we found out, it works just as good through.....the butt hole. Either of the two were able to get pregnant, but only one would end up luck--"

                "LUCKY!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!???" Goku clenched his stomach. "No...This is ChiChi's job...." He quickly looked up. "You...You saiyans are.....are.......Aurgh! NO VEGGIE-CHAN! NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY! NOO!" With that Goku turned around, and ran into the house.

                "......But, you can't stop it...."Vegeta said to himself. "You'll have it Kakorot....In a matter of 6 months..." 

~º~

                Bulma set the dishes on the table and sat down next to Vegeta. "You know ChiChi, I really do think I will try that recipe! It's so-- ChiChi?" Bulma blinked.

                "Goku-san? You alright, dear?" ChiChi asked. Goku wasn't touching any of the food in front of him, and he had a sad, twisted look of anger on his face. He seemed to be growling at the floor. "Goku?" ChiChi asked again, thinking she didn't have his attention.

                "ChiChi....I'm not hungry..." Goku said - still staring at the floor.

                Bulma dropped her fork, "Your not hungry?!"

                "Hrm..." ChiChi reached over and put her hand on Goku's forehead but Goku quickly pushed her off. "Ack---Goku what's wrong?" She asked.

                Goku stood up out of his chair and looked at them. "I'm going home." He turned around and started to walk to the door.

                _Kaka-Chan!? What do you think your doing?!_

_                What I have to To Vegeta, Im leaving, and i don't know if I'll be comming back..._

_                What!? No! That's insane, especially in your condition!!_

                Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was looking at Goku and his face was very upset. _Is he giving **Goku that look?!**_

_                Goku quickly turned around at the remark and glared at Vegeta._

                Bulma and ChiChi jumped. Goku's eyes were on fire. ChiChi began to get worried. "Go--"

                "DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE VEGETA! I'M FINE! I'LL KILL IT IF I HAVE TO!" And with that, Goku ran out of Capsule Corp.

                "K-k-k-kill it...?!" Vegeta gasped.

                "Kill what?!" Bulma and ChiChi yelled.

                "..........." Vegeta was silent.

                "Grr! You better tell me what's wrong with my Goku or I'll--" ChiChi screamed - lifting her fist.

                Vegeta rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long night.

~º~

**_                Author'sNote: O.O` ..........................................................erm..........I.........uuhhh............................... . -=sqeaks=- I'm not enjoying this!!! -=grumbles=- Stupid Steve and his perverted mind, and my stupid mind for being stupid minded......=(..........o.o` Hi.......you did not hear that...o.o;; hehehehhehe -=runs off=- R&R!!"  
  
_**

]

\;'


	5. Cave Encounter

**_Disclaimer: =*( IIIIIIIII WWWWAAAAANNNNNNNTTTTT IIIIITTTTTTTT!!...Boy...I sound spoiled dun I?...o.o`_**

**_Author'sNote_****_: ..............Kwiwin.......o.o..............I dun like this.........In this Chapter......I gotta write.....sex....... I think I might let Steve write that part.....O.O MAYBE ILL LET HIM WRITE ALL DA STUFF THAT'S ICKY, AND ILL WRITE EVERYTING ELSE!! ....¬.¬ ofcorse _****_I'll write the Kwiwin Chapter.......buh....for now.......^-^ Im happies now!!!_**

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 5: Cave Encounter))_**

            Goku landed in front of his house and walked over to the side door. Goku was about to turn the knob, until he heard Trunks howling. Goku's face twisted a little. _What was that for?_

_                With a little shrug, Goku just decided to ignore it and go get the supplies he needed. He was going to try to avoid Gohan at all costs. He just didn't have the heart to tell him that he was leaving. So, Goku opened the door and walked inside. He walked into the kitchen and started to grab some food out of the fridge and cupboards. Goku put the stuff in a little nap-sack and walked out of the kitchen. As he passed the living room, Goku heard a lot of strange sounds. Obviously Trunks and Gohan were in there...But what on Earth were they doing? It sounded at if they were playing tag, but Goku could've sworn that he could see Trunks' pants on the floor in the corner of his eye. Goku was about to go into his room and get some clothes and stuff, but was too late. Gohan pounced Trunks onto a couch and saw Goku._

                "D-D-D-Daddy.....O.O" Gohan stammered.

                "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-goku.......0.0" Trunks squeaked.

                Goku slowly turned his head to the boys and smiled, "Hi guys! I'm just getting some stuff. Don't mind me, I'll be out before you know.......it......." Goku's jaw slowly dropped. Gohan and Trunks were both totally naked - and on top of one another!

                Gohan quickly covered himself with a near by pillow and grinned, "Hi...heheh."

                Trunks leaned over and grabbed his pants. "Soo...Done with dinner so soon?....." He asked putting them on.

                Goku blinked. "Yeah......." With a little groan, Goku then ran into his room and locked the door.

                Gohan cleared his throat, "Well...That went fairly well..." 

                Trunks nodded. "Maybe...He'll forget?" He asked still staring at the place where Goku was standing.

                "I hope...But I highly doubt he will..." Gohan moaned, Holding his face in his hands.

                Trunks rubbed Gohan's back slowly. "It'll be okay...Goku's a pretty good guy when it comes to keeping secrets. And plus.." Trunks snickered, "If he tells on us, I'll tell on him and my father..."

                "What?" Gohan blinked looking up.

                "O-Oh nothing.."

~º~

                Goku packed his clothes and sat down on the bed. "My Kami....What kind of father am I?...I let my son...have sex with another man....just as I did with Vegeta..." He looked down at the rug. "How can I ever come back?....Hm...maybe It'll be a better idea....if..I....just stay away....." He looked out the window and sighed. "Well..Here goes..." He stood up and opened it. Grabbing the nap sack and putting it on his back, Goku flew out of the house, without Gohan nor Trunks ever noticing a thing.

~º~

                "YOU TELL ME NOW, MR., OR I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!!!!!" ChiChi screamed, strangling the saiyan prince.

                Vegeta growled. Even though the woman's grip wasn't affecting him at all, he still found her screaming extremely aggravating. With a little shove, ChiChi was soon thrown across the room. "WILL YOU SHUT YOU MOUTH WOMAN!?" Vegeta growled.

                ChiChi stood back up and glared at Vegeta.

                "Vegeta...Do you know what just happened? Please...Tell us.." Bulma placed her hand on Vegeta's fist.

                Vegeta looked at Bulma's hand and scowled. She was doing it again. When ever she wanted something, Bulma would make her darn little puppy eyes, and then do her stupid little innocent toned voice. As much as Vegeta hated it, he always fell for it. But he knew very well that he couldn't tell them....for if he did, He would ruin Kakorot's life, and his.

                "Well, Vegeta?" ChiChi asked, trying to stay calm.

                Vegeta sweatdropped. He didn't know what to do. He looked up at them and growled. "What makes you bakas think I know what's wrong with that imbecile?! What makes you think I even car-"

                "You seemed to had cared a lot when Goku said he was going to kill something....Just tell us what 'it' is.." Bulma said.

                Vegeta looked away from them. Before Bulma or ChiChi could even say another word, He then left. _I have to fine him...He's in no condition at all to be out there on his own...Aurgh..Kakorot what's wrong with you?..._

                "Ack! VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, running out of the house. "Grr! COME BACK HERE!!!"__

~º~

                **__**

            "Whoa.." Goku said looking up at the sky. "Those are some dark clouds. I better find somewhere to stay before it starts to rain..." Goku looked around. All he could see were trees, and those weren't going to keep him dry. "There's gotta be a cave or something around here...?" He floated up and flew around in search for a cave.**__**

**_            After about half an hour, Goku finally did find a cave. He grinned and went inside. "Ah, this is better." He said - sitting down on a bolder. Goku placed the back-pack on his lap and looked inside. "Hmm..." He looked at his stomach, "Well, what do you want? Your the one who probably needs this more then I do...Oh well...I'll just eat this.." He said taking an apple from the bag. Goku munched on it and looked around. The cave was dark and cold. Goku knew that he couldn't stay here for long. He thought it would be best if he stayed with Krillin and Master Roshi at KamiHouse. Yeah, they wouldn't mind. The only optical was telling them how __he was going to have a kid with Vegeta._**

                Goku finished his apple and tossed it to the side. He thought he'd go to sleep now, so right in the morning he'd be able to start going over to KamiHouse. Goku leaned against his back-pack and closed his eyes. But before Goku could actually go to sleep, he heard a noise. Goku opened one eye and looked around. After a few minutes of not hearing or seeing anything, Goku just guessed it was a little animal and tried to go back to sleep.

                A few minutes later, Goku heard the noise again, except this time it sounded as if they were foot steps, getting closer. Goku quickly stood up and got into a defensive position. "W-whose there?!" He managed to get out. Goku gleamed deeper into the cave. He could sort of see what looked like a figure staring right at him in the darkness. Goku sweatdropped. "W-w-w-well!? Speak up!"

                The figure began to move closer to Goku. Goku backed up. The figure then stopped. Goku blinked. He could sort of tell who it was now - since some moon light was shinning on them now. The figure was tall, and had pointy ears. They were wearing some sort of cape and had glaring eyes. Goku didn't need anymore clues to guess who it was. With a smile, Goku stood up straight and said, "Hiya there, Piccolo! I'm sorry about that. Oh..." He looked around. "Did I come into your cave? I'm sorry..I thought your cave had a water--"

                "Every cave is my cave Goku..." Piccolo said in his usual low and raspy voice.

                Goku sweatdropped again. "Ehh yeah..I forgot that part.." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

                Piccolo folded his arms and stared at Goku. "So what are you doing here?"

                Goku sat back down on the bolder and sighed, "Long story.."

                "Hmm..I have time..."

                "Well...I...."

                Piccolo sweatdropped. "Whoa..."

                "What?" Goku looked up at him and blinked.

                "Heh, eating a little too much now are we, Goku?"

                Goku blushed and rubbed his stomach. "I wish..."

                "........Hm......?"

                "Oh nothing...Never mind...."

                Piccolo arched an eye brow. "O.o` Well...then it's swollen..?"     

                Goku shook his head.

                "Hmmm...What's wrong? Did anything happen at your home? Is Gohan alright!?"

                Goku rolled his eyes, remembering what he saw before he left. "Ohh yeaahh Piccolo...Gohan's great. Probably the best he's been in his whole life..."

                Piccolo sat down next to Goku. "Then...what--"

                "Nothing, Okay?..Everythings....Fine...." Goku trailed off.

                Piccolo frowned. He'd never seen Goku like this.....He'd never seen Goku _depressed. Goku was always perky and happy...Piccolo wasn't used to this new Goku. Not at all._

                Goku smiled at him to show him he was fine. But that was quickly ruined when Goku collapsed to the floor. He winced and clutched his stomach, groaning,

                "Hm?.." Piccolo stared at him for a moment. "What's wrong?" He knelt down closer to Goku and put his hand on his shoulder.

                Goku opened on eye a little bit and smirked. "Nothing, I'm fine..." He whispered.

                Piccolo stared into Goku's eyes.

                Goku stared back. Piccolo's eyes were large and warm. Goku had only see this when Piccolo was with Gohan...Why was he seeing it now? Why did Piccolo care so much about him?

                Piccolo helped Goku back up and sat back down next to him. "Are....you sure your alright now?" He asked.

                "....Yeah..." 

                Goku and Piccolo kept staring at each other for about 5-10 minutes.

                "So..your staying here tonight..." Piccolo whispered.

                "Uh huh..." Goku nodded.

                "Good......"

                **_((Author'sNote: Ohhh kay! Steve!!!!! -.-' it's yaoi time..._****))**

                 Piccolo moved closer to Goku and kissed him gently. Before the two knew it, they were laying down on the rocks and making out.

                "Piccolo....?" Goku whispered, after unleashing himself from a kiss.

                "What is it?" Piccolo whispered, kissing/licking Goku's neck.

                Goku places his hands on Piccolo's cheeks and stared at him. Then, pulling him close, kissed him - hugging him tightly.

                The two made out passionately. The only thing that interrupted them was the thunder storm. Goku jumped up when he heard it. He quickly turned to Piccolo and scowled. "What are you doing!?"

                Piccolo blinked. "Me..? You were doing it back!"

                Goku growled. "Don't touch me!"

                Piccolo stood up and looked at Goku confused. "But, Goku.."

                "Shut up!!!" Goku held his head. "No! No! No!!" Goku stomped his foot. He wasn't going to do this again. He already made a bad influence on Gohan. And the only person he loved other then ChiChi was Vegeta!

                Piccolo frowned. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Goku, but I think you better si--"

                "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M FINE!!!! TOTALLY FINE!!! NOTHING IS WRONG! NOTHING!!!" Goku grabbed his back-pack and headed towards the opening.

                "What are you doing?! Goku! It's pouring rain out there!" Piccolo warned, running after him. Piccolo grabbed Goku's shoulder and turned him around. Shaking him a bit, he said, "Your not going out there!"

                Goku clenched his teeth and pushed Piccolo off. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! What!? You don't think I can handle a little storm!? Ha! I'm much stronger then that, Piccolo!"

                Piccolo looked up at the sky.

                ***BOOM!* *BOOM!* *FLASH!* **

**                "There's no possible way I'm going to let you go out there Goku...There's obviously something seriously wrong with you...and it seems your in no condition--"**

                "WILL EVERYONG SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY CONDTION!? I'M PERFICLY FINE, DAMNIT!" Goku screamed, turning super saiyan.

                "Ack!" Piccolo cried, falling backwards. _Man..what__ happened to him? Right now his temper is off the chats..he seems to have a worse temper then Vegeta! But this came out of no where...I thought he was enjoying himself... When Piccolo put his attention back to Goku, Goku was already out in the storm. Piccolo jumped up back to his feet. Goku was running past all the trees. "Good, he's sticking to the ground..But it's going to be almost impossible to catch him when he's Super saiyan...But I must try!" Piccolo said running after Goku._

~º~

                "Grr! Kakorot!! Where are you?!" Vegeta growled, covering his head from the rain. Vegeta growled and looked around. "Damnit..I could have sworn that I sensed him...Arrruggh!! Where'd he go!!!" Vegeta quickly turned Super saiyan, and flew fast, in search fo Goku.

~º~

**_Author'sNote_****_: Weell....Steve....that wasn't really yaoi...buh....-=shrugs=-_**

**_SteveNote_****_: Hey, I felt like getting a little dramatic. And plus, Isn't he suppose to have like some sort of hormones or something?_**

**_Author'sNote_****_:.....well....yeah I guess.....buh.......hmm.......okay! umm anyways! That's chapter 5! ^-^ hope you enjoyed! O.O next chapter is Kwiwin!!! YAY!!! ^-^ Cant wait! Cant wait! CANT WAAIITTT!!!! -=Jumps up n down=-_**

**_SteveNote_****_: Justin? Did you know that you are totally scaring me right now, man?_**

**_Author'sNote_****_: o.o`...^-^;;hehehehehe...Review!_****__**


	6. Secret is Told

**_Disclaimer: You know how much it hurts to say this, yet soo many times? -.-;; I.......Don't.....Own..........DBZ..........-=Whimpers=-_**

**_Author'sNote_****_: -=Dances Around=- Kwiwin! Kwiwin! Kwiwin! Kwiwin! Kwiwin! Kwiwin! Kwiwin!! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^_**

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 6: The Secret is Told...))_**

****

                "Arugh! The phone's off the hook!" Bulma growled, slamming down the phone.

                "What?! B-but Gohan and Trunks....they're..Lemme have that!" ChiChi yelled, snatching the phone away from Bulma.

                "What are you doing!?" Bulma asked.

                "I'm calling Gohan's cell-phone." ChiChi explained dialing the numbers.

~º~

                ***BRING!* *BRING!* *BRING!* *BRING!* *BRI--***

**                "Mushi Mushi, What do ya want?!" Gohan snapped.**

                "Arugh! Gohan! That's no way to talk to your mother!" ChiChi yelled.

                "Ack! Mom!? H-Hi!! Heheh, Wassup?"

                "Gohan, your father and Vegeta are missing. Bulma and I need you and Trunks to--"

                "Dad's over here..."

                "What!? He is!? Oh my gosh! Gohan, can you get him on the phone!?"

                "I don't know...he's been in his room for a few hours now...I think he might be asleep.." Gohan said, trying to not have to see Goku again - after what he had seen.

                "Gohan! Please, this is very important!"

                "Eeerr..." Gohan put down the phone and looked over at Trunks who was staring at Gohan's bare ass. "Trunks...Um..can you please go ask dad....if...he could come out here? Mom wants to talk to him on the phone..."

                Trunks stared at Gohan as if he was crazy. "Gohan! Im naked here!" He whispered.

                "Get dressed...."

                "Oh Yeah..But...What about what he saw?"

                "Listen, we've been having sex out here for the last 3 hours, and we haven't heard my  Dad, right?"

                "...Right?"

                "So there's a good chance that he could be asleep, meaning he might have thought what he saw was a dream when he wakes up!"

                "Yeah, but what if he isn't asleep and has heard all of our howls, moans, and pleasure noises?!"

                "Well then we'll say he's going mad and that we didn't do anything out here except watch T.V.!"

                "But then he'll think that we watch perverted shows!!"

                "WILL YOU JUST GO GET HIM!?"

                "Sorry, sweet heart..." Trunks said, putting on his clothes and slowly walking over to Goku's room.

                "Hey Mom? You still there?" Gohan asked, putting the phone back up to his ear.

                "Gohan! Well? Is he coming?"

                "Erm, I dunno..Trunks is going to get 'em."

                "Err, WELL TELL HIM TO HURRY UP!!"

                "Ack!" Gohan yelled, clutching his ear.

                "Gohan! Your fathers not in there!" Trunks called running into the room.                

                "He's not!? Where'd he go!?"

                "How should I know!?"

                "Urgh! Mom, he's not here anymore!" Gohan explained.

                "WHAT?! NO! Gohan! We need you and Trunks to get over here now!" ChiChi ordered.

                "Why!? Mom, what's going on? Is there something wrong with Dad?!"

                "Yes, There is something wrong, we'll explain it all when you two get over here! Now hurry up!"

                "Right!" Gohan said, pulling on his pants. He put the phone down and looked at Trunks. "We gotta go. It sounds like our dads are in trouble."

                "What!?"

~º~

                "Goku! Your crazy!!" Piccolo yelled.                

                Goku took a glance in back of him and looked at Piccolo. "What is with you..?" He asked, stopping abruptly.

                Piccolo came to a quick stop in front of Goku - sliding and tripping on the sticks and mud. "Arugh!"

                Goku stared at the warn out Namek with disgust.

                Piccolo looked up at Goku and sweatdropped. Goku's angry green eyes gleaming down at him did not make him feel comfortable. "Goku.." He whispered after catching his breath.

                "......" Goku scowled at Piccolo and waited for him to continue.

                Piccolo stood up straight again and looked Goku over. Water from the rain was dripping from his bangs and rolling down his face. It was hard to see him because it was so dark but Piccolo could see how soaking wet he was from the flashes of lighting the shot through the sky. "Why don't we both calm down now and talk about this?" He asked calmly.

                "Calm...Down..Eh?" Goku muttered, through his clenched teeth.

                Piccolo nodded and sweatdroped.

                Goku tightened his fists and looked around. "I'm not in the mood for talking......" He growled.

                "Y-yes I know...But..."

                "No...." Goku said turning around.

                "But Goku!"

                "Shut it!"

                "......."

                Goku looked back at Piccolo one last time. "Vegeta's my only love...So just give up..."

                "What..!?" Piccolo gasped.

                With that, Goku took to the sky and flew off towards KamiHouse.            

~º~

                Master Roshi stretched and yawned, "Mmmm....Hey? Turtle? You awake yet?" He asked, leaning over and knocking on the large turtle's shell.

                "I am now...." Turtle yawned, poking his head out.

                "Mmm! That smells good! I guess Krillin must be up already. Hey, let's go and see what's cookin' eh?"

                "Okay."

                The two walked out of the bed room and into the small yet active kitchen. "Hey Krillin, what are you making?" The old hermit asked.

                Krillin turned around from the stove and smiled. "Oh, good morning, Master Roshi! Oh nothing really...Just your favorite of Eggs and bacon!" The little monk said cheerfully.

                "Oh! Yay!" The old man cheered, grabbing a plate. "Heeeyy...this isn't another one of your cruel tricks, is it?" Roshi asked, giving Krillin a odd look.

                "No! Ofcorse not, Master Roshi! Really! There's nothing wrong this time!" Krillin exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him.

                "Hmm If you say so..." Mast Roshi mumbled sitting down in front of the T.V.

                Krillin sat down on the couch across from him and snickered. _Yes...Yes...EAT IT!! _

                Master Roshi looked over at Krillin and raised and eye brow. "You rigged is again, didn't you?" He said plainly.

                "What!? No!" Krillin yelled, a large sweatdrop running down his face.

                "Mmmhmmm...." The old man put the fork in his mouth. 

                Krillin grinned extremely evilly, but before he could see Roshi's reaction, a knock came to the door.

                Roshi took the fork out of his mouth and looked at Krillin, "Could you get that?"

                "Uh...sure.." _Rats! Krillin stood up and opened the door. Krillin raised and eyes brow and tilted his head. ___

_                "....Hey....Kril...lin..." Goku said weakly, and then collapsed to the floor._

                "Huh!? Goku???!!!" Krillin quickly caught Goku in shock. "Oh my Kami! What happened?!"

~º~

                "......................And then he ran away.................." Gohan blinked.

                "Yes, And then he ran away...along with Vegeta..." Bulma said.

                Trunks set a mug of coffee down and scratched his head. "Well I have no idea where he could've gone to...I mean...I was right there, in front of me and Gohan..."

                Gohan nodded. "Yeah..He said he was going into his room to just get some stuff and then he'd be out...O.O Holy Kami, we just let Dad run away right in front of us!!!" Gohan yelled.

                "....Oh yeah, we did didn't we?" Trunks sweatdropped. 

                "Trunks! I thought you were more responsible then that!" Bulma cried. "What!? Was your television show more important then what's happening now?!"

                "Mom!" Trunks yelled. "I didn't know what was going on! I had no idea there was something....wrong....with......." Trunks' eyes widened.                

                "Hm? Trunks? What is it?" Bulma asked.

                "Mom?...What exactly...was wrong with Goku?" Trunks asked, a sweatdrop rolling down his face.

                "According to ChiChi, He's been having severe stomach aches, and he's been throwing up....Vegeta and Goku were talking about also killing something before they left....But I can understand why Goku was having problems..his stomach seemed to be very swollen..." Bulma explained.

                "Awwww sshhhoooott!!! Mom!!!" Trunks yelled - holding his head.

                "Huh? What is it?" Bulma asked.

                Gohan blinked. "Trunks? Do you know what's wrong with my Dad?" Gohan asked.

                Trunks looked down. "Go get ChiChi..."

                "Um..Okay.." Gohan said standing up. "MOM!" He called. "COME HERE! TRUNKS THINKS HE KNOWS WHAT'S WRONG WITH DADDY!!!" 

                "What!? You do!?" ChiChi cried, running into the room.

                "Yes..Now..Please sit down.." 

                "Hm.." ChiChi tilted her head confused and sat down next to Bulma. "What's wrong with him?"

                Trunks gulped. "Okay.." He began, biting his thumb nail. He took a deep breath and looked up at them. "Don't get upset...but....for the past 7 weeks....Dad and Goku....have been...'going out'...."

                "What?" Bulma arch a brow. "What do you mean 'going out'?!"

                Trunks sighed. "Listen, remember when you were cutting my hair and we heard them making all that noise upstairs?"

                Bulma nodded slowly.

                "Well, I checked it out like you told me two...and well, I found Goku and Father well...they were having sex...." He explained.

                "WHAT!?" Bulma and ChiChi screamed in unison.

                "Dad told me not to tell you....he said he'd kill me if I did...but anyway..."

                The two Onnas turned pale. Gohan just stared in disbelief.

                "Father told me...that on planet Vegeta...you were able to reproduce with the same gender...And from what you've told me...and how I caught them together..there's a very good chance that Goku is pregnant with Vegeta's baby..." Trunks explained.

                "WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!????????" Bulma screamed. "But-But-But---"

                ChiChi started at Trunks and then fainted. 

                Gohan's jaw dropped. "But Trunks!!! When Bulma was pregnant with you, she didn't have all those pains...I mean, she had pains, but they didn't happen so often!!!" Gohan pointed out. "Are you sure he just doesn't have some new tropical disease?!"

                Trunks shook his head. "Listen, The reason Goku would be having so much pain occurring is because his body is well...trying to fit the child. A male isn't meant to have a child, so when the saiyans figured out that you could reproduce with the same gender, they injected a weird chemical into every new born that would make them be able to also reproduce. The chemical made sure that they had eggs, and sperm, and if they were to get pregnant, the chemical made sure their body could reform and make room for the child." He explained.

                "Eww! You mean my daddy is gonna have to go.....EEWWW!!!" Gohan screamed. "NOW I'M HAVING BAD IMAGES!!" He screamed - holding his face in his hands.

                "We have to find them!" Bulma yelled, standing up. "Trunks, did you father tell you how long the pregnancy is? Or is it the same as us?"

                "It's 6 months long..." Trunks said.

                "Okay, then we have to go find them! I'm pretty sure that Goku knows what's going on with him, but I don't think he knows how to handle it!"

                "Right! C'mon, Gohan! Let's Go!"

                "Right!"

~º~

                "Goku?....Goku? You there? C'mon, buddie! Wake up!" Krillin said, patting Goku's cheek.

                "Errmmm......Huh?.....Kr-Krillin?" Goku asked weakly, opening one eye half way.

                "Ah! Hi!" Krillin said with a large smile.

                "Hey...Hm..." Goku looked around. "What happened?"

                "Hmm...To be blunt, you cam to the door, said hello, and then fainted." Krillin explained.

                "Oh...I'm sorry.." Goku said sitting up.

                "Aww no prob, you know I'm always here for ya! Now? What's buggin' ya?"

                "Well Krillin...If you and Master Roshi don't mind, I'm going to have to stay here for a while.." Goku explained. 

                "How come? You have a home with Gohan and ChiChi...why do you wanna stay here?"

                Goku frowned. "You better sit down...this is a long story..." Goku said.

                "Um.Okay..." Krillin said - grabbing a seat and sitting on it backwards.

                "Alright.." Goku said with a sigh. "Here goes.."

*******So Goku Told His Story...*******

                "Oh....My......Freakin'.....Kami...O.O"

                "Heh, yeah I know.." 

                "Wait! So your gonna have a baby!? How's that physically possible?!"

                "I don't know..Vegeta said that the saiyans found out how to do it..and the only reason they did it was because they didn't have that many Onnas on the planet.." Goku explained.

                "Hmm..Well..as weird as it sounds..I'm gonna help you through this all the way Goku! Don't you worry!" Krillin said.

                "Thanks, Krillin. Your the best." Goku said.

                "Heh, well the only problem now is telling Roshi, and then finding out were you can sleep!" Krillin laughed.

                "Err...I don't know how to tell Roshi..." Goku sweatdropped.

                "Aw, don't worry! I'll tell 'em for you!" Krillin said.

                "Really? Oh, Thank you!"

                "Anytime! Now, you stay here while I go...um....break the news!" Krillin said heading for the door.

                "Okay..."

~º~

**_Author'sNote_****_: @.@ Kwwwwiiiiiiwwwwiiiinnnnnn...........................-=shakes his head quickly=- Sorries bout dat ^-^;; Reveiw!!_**


	7. Descovered

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND NEVER EVA EVA EVA WILL OWN KWI----DRAGONBALLZ!!!!!!_**

**_Author'sNote_****_: ........Kwiwin didn't go vewy far before.....I think he will this chapter...........kwiwin....@.@_**

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 7: Descovered))_**

****

            "GOKU IS WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT??!!?!?!??!?!!?" 

            Krillin covered his ears and sweatdropped at the old man's out burst, "Yeah, I know it seems impossible...but remember, Goku is an alien and well...aliens have their rituals...My guess is the Vegeta probably missed the saiyan culture and decided he'd make a child with Goku..." Krillin explained.

            "That's the most disgusting thing I have ever...." Roshi thought for a moment, "Does ChiChi and Gohan know about this?"

            Krillin shook his head, "Nope, that's why Goku wants to hang out here - so they _don't"_

            "Hmm..." Roshi rolled down his sleeves and walked past Krillin, "I'll be right back. I'd like to hear Goku's side of this..."

            Krillin nodded, "Alright.."

            "Oh, and one more thing, Krillin." Roshi added, "Your breakfast sucked....Try harder next time...I'm pretty sure that clam shells aren't part of the recipe."

            "Heheh...Sorry about that Master Roshi!" Krillin said rubbing the back of his head.

            "Hrmmm....Alright..Clean this place up...I'll be right back." 

            Master Roshi walked up stairs and opened the door to Goku's room. Poking his head in, he saw Goku out of his bed and staring out the window. He was obviously in some sort of deep thought. Roshi decided to let himself in and walked up behind his former student.

            "Hard to believe...I know...I'm sorry to bring you and Krillin into this Master...It's just..I had no where else to go...." Goku said quietly, still staring down at the waves on the beach below him.

            Roshi placed his heand on Goku's shoulder, "Goku, you don't have to-"

            Goku turned around and looked sternly at Roshi, "But don't you worry, master, I'm going to kill this thing the minute it's born!"

            Roshi stared back at Goku, "You are now are you?" He asked. 

            Goku nodded and sat back down on the bed with a sigh.

            Roshi pulled up a chair and sat across from Goku, "Is that really what you want to do?"

            Goku looked up at Roshi and gave him an odd look. 

            "Goku, I know you, and I'm pretty sure your not the type who will allow being raped." Roshi stood back up and faced the window, pulling his arms in back of him.

            Goku watched Roshi and said nothing.

            The room was silent for a few minutes unitl Goku broke it, "Your right..." He whispered.

            Roshi turned around and looked at Goku, "Hm?"

            "I...I...did it on my own...It wasn't Vegeta's fault..." Goku explained. "We both.....we both had the same feelings..."

            Roshi arched a brow, "Which were?"

            "...Love..." Goku looked down at his boots. "Vegeta and I are in love, Master..."

            "Ah..." Roshi walked back over to Goku. "So then why did you run from him?"

            "I...I ran because I was afaid the I would lose Gohan and ChiChi..I love ChiChi just as much as I love Vegeta..." Goku held his head, "I didn't want to lose everything I have..."

            Roshi arched a brow, "I knew saiyains were different then Earthlings, but I had no clue that they were attracted to....."

            "Me either....but then..I had no idea that I could......urgh..." Goku held his head again, "This isn't fair.." he groaned. 

            Master Roshi walked towards the door. He turned around and looked back at Goku, "This is your life, Goku," He began. "You've always made the right choices. I just hope you don't mess up now.."

            Goku looked up and Master Roshi and grinned standing up, "Don't worry about me Master. I've been in much tougher places then this!" He said with a wink.

            Roshi laughed and smiled, "Alright Goku, how about we go get something to eat, eh?"

            Goku's eyes lit up, "Oh really?! Man, that would be awesome, Roshi!!!" Goku said happily running up to Roshi.

            "Okay then, let's go down stairs and see what Krillin can cook up for us!"

            "Kay!"

~º~

            "Okay...This is our last chance you guys.." Bulma said quietly as she controlled the air car. "If Krillin doesn't know where Goku is, then we've got no hope.."

            Gohan nodded. He still couldn't believe that his dad was pregnant. How was that even possible? He may be an alien, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the same kind of organs. And even if he did, Gohan wondered why the doctors never noticed ut all the times he was at the hospital. Then it hit him. Gohan was half saiyain...And if saiyains could get pregnant...Gohan blinked and shook it off. No, he couldn't get pregnant, he was only half....

            Bulma landed the air car on the sandy island and stepped out. Gohan and Trunks followed. "Alright you two..." Bulma said turning to them. "Keep your eyes open, okay? Just in case Goku comes around here.."

            "Right!" Trunks and Gohan nodded.

            Bulma smiled, "Okay, here it goes.." She walked up the steps and lifted her fist.

~º~

**            *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

**            Goku jumped up from his food and looked at the door, "Whose that?!" He whispered in a panic.**

            "Krillin walkied up behind Goku's chair, "I don't know.."

            "Hmm" Master Roshi stood up.

            "Guys! Hey! Open up! It's me Bulma!"

            "Ack!" Goku jumped up out of his seat. "I gotta get outta here!"

            "Right! Here, I'll help you!" Krillin said. "C'mon, over here.." He said pulling Goku upstairs. "Here, stay in the closet and keep youer kia DOWN!" Krillin instructed.

            "Right.." Goku crouched down while Krillin closed the door to the closet and ran out of the room.

            "Hellooo???? Master Roshi?! Krillin! C'mon! I don't have all day!!" Bulma snapped.

            "Comming, Bulma!!" Krillin called, stumbling over a chair.

            Krillin opened the door and smiled nervously, "Hi there guys! Heheheh...come on in!!"

            Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma walked in and lookedround oddly. 

            "What brings you here to my humble home?" Roshi asked, walking up to them.

            Bulma sat down and sighed, "We're looking for Goku.."

            "hm?...What happened..?" Roshi asked.

            "He ran away.." Gohan mumbled.

            "Ran away?! Why on Earth would he run away?!" Krillin asked sheepishly.

            Goku listened to them from in the closet. This was the most uncomfortable possition for him to be in. Goku looked around at the dark walls in the tiny little area. There was a broom, a mop, a rag, and a duster. Goku took the duster and looked at it for a while. But that was a big mistake the he regretted. The dust inside the duster spat out into his face, causing him to sneeze. Goku quickly covered his nose and prayed that nobody had heard him.

            "What was that?!" Trunks asked, looking at the staircase. 

            "What was w-what, Trunks..?" Krillin asked.

            "I heard something come from upstairs...Like a sneeze or something.." He mumbled.

            "Ack!! That was just..um....uhh.." Krillin began to panic as he looked around the room.

            "It's only Turtle, Trunks. No need to worry." Roshi said.

            Krillin sighed a relief, _Saved by the Roshi! He thought._

            "Oh..okay.." Trunks said sitting down next to his mother.

            "So you have no idea where my dad could be..?" Gohan asked dissipointed.

            Roshi and Krillin shook their heads. "Sorry bro.." Krillin whispered.

            Gohan sighed and looked down at the floor sadly.

            The group was quiet for a few minutes until Trunks jumped up again. "Whoa...Big power level comming at 12:00.."

            "What..?" Gohan looked up. "Oh yeah! I feel it it too!"

            "Who is it!?" Krillin yelled.

            "I can't really tell.." Trunks muttered.

            "Wait I think I know.." Gohan  said.

            Trunks looked over at Gohan. "Huh?"  
            "WHERE'S KAKOROT!!!!???"

            Everyone looked at the doorway surprised. "VEGETA!"

**_Author'sNote_****_: I know this one was short! I know!! Hrm..but I hope you liked it anyways...O.o I thought I might aswell leave you guys in a lil cliff hanger...now..o.o I know its been a lonnggg time since i updated....and now, heres the reason...o.O I wrote this chapter a looonngg time agos...the reason i didnt update was cuz i had to leave on vacation that day! I begged muh dad to let meh on for a sec to update but nooooooooooooo he wouldnt lemme! . I had another a/n before cuz i was gonna explain the whole vacation thingy to yva so you wouldnt thinkn that i was nave gonna update again....buh....that didnt happen..-.- _**

            Well, Anyways! I'll write the next chapter as quick as i can! Sooooo till then, Read, Relax, and most impornant, REVIEW!!! ^-^;;

            ~*~Kakky~*~


	8. Search for Love

**_Disclaimer: .....I don't.......I never will.........Only in muh dreams....will I own...DBZ!!!!! -=whimpers=-_**

**_Author'sNote_****_: -=Taps his foot.=- Ya know..I think Kwiwin's avoiding this.....o.O im gponna make sure he does it! I know he doesnt! But he has to! WE'RE DOIN THIS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND DOESNT CARE! o.o;;; eeehhh..Im not writting Yaoi..? o.o;;;;_**

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 8: Search for Love))_**

****

            Krillin stepped back stammering as Vegeta stomped in the house furiously.

            "L-Listen, Veget--" Krillin stammered.

            "Shut Up! I'm not here to here your stupid babbles, Baldie! I'm here for Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

            Bulma scowled at Vegeta, "No you don't Vegeta!" She growled, stomping up in front of him and grabbing his collar, practically pulling him up. "YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" She ordered.

            Vegeta growled a bit starring at the Onna, "It's non of you bui-"

            "IT IS SO MY BUSINESS!!" Bulma yelled. 

            Bulma's eyes began to fill with tears as she stared into Vegeta's. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me!"  
            Vegeta just stared at her, speechless. He never knew what to say to her when she was like this. Whatever he said would just make her madder at him.

            Bulma slumped into the couch and held her face in her hands crying. "I....Just....can't believe it...." She said between here weeps.

~º~

            Goku stood up in the closet and opened the door slightly. He was getting way to cramped up in there and the lower part of his back was beginning to bother him. He sat on the bed and listened to all the yelling that was going on downstairs. He guessed that with all the yelling, they all knew about the kid and how Vegeta and him had been going out. Meaning ChiChi knew as well. "That must be why she's not down there...She probably never wants to see my face again.." Goku mumbled with guilt.

            Just then the door creeked open. Goku  looked up quickly and sighed. It was only Krillin.

            "Hey.." He greeted closing the door quietly. "Heh, I just had to get out of there..Ya know how Bulma and Vegeta scare the living daylights outta me!"

            Goku laughed a little and smiled at his monk friend.

            Krillin walked over to Goku and grinned, "I see that you decided to come out of the closet.."

            Goku nodded, "Yeah...I was getting very uncomfortable in there..and pluse, with all the yelling downstairs..I didn't think they'd wanna come up here.." Goku explained.

            "Oh..I see." Krillin nodded.

            Goku winced  a little bit as he rubbed his back. Krillin blinked, "Heh..You okay, Goku?" He asked.

            "Yeah..My back just hurts a lot from being crouched down like that.." Goku said.

            "Ah..Here.." Krillin sat down and started rubbing his hands on his friend's back, "Let me help you."

            Goku looked back at Krillin and smiled, "Thanks..."

            "Anytime...Goku..." Krillin said quietly, starring onto the tall sayain's eyes.

~º~

            "JUST GO YOU BASTARD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!" Bulma screamed, throwing a vase at Vegeta. 

            Vegeta let the vase hit him. It wasn't like the vase could hurt him, and also he thought if the Onna got the hit, she would feel a little better. Vegeta then sighed and decided he would go like she wanted. Obviously none of them knew where Goku was. And he didn't want to stay here any longer.

            "Okay you two," Gohan said butting in on the two angry spouses. "Now really...Don't you two think its more important that we find my dad, and you guys can fight afterwards?" He asked, a sweatdrops rolling down his face.

            "Yeah, I think Gohan's right. You two can hold off your-" 

            "That's enough Trunks." Vegeta interrupted.  Vegeta turned towards the door and sighed. "I'll go then. Kakarot obviously doesn't want to see my face ever again, so I'll just go." and before anyone could object to his decision, Vegeta was gone.

            Bulma dropped her face into her hands and cried, "Just great! Now Vegeta hates me!" She cried.

            Trunks sweatdroped, "Mom..I thought you hated _him.."_

            Bulma looked up at her lavender haired son from the future, "I know...But...I just can't!!! Vegeta may have done what he did, but that doesn't mean I can stop loving him!!!" She hid her face in her hands again and wept.

~º~

            Goku shot his whole body up, throwing Krillin to the other side of the room.

            "OOoooowwww!!!!" Krillin yelled, rubbing his bald bruised head. "Hey, Goku! Whatcha' do that for!?" 

            Goku stood up, "Vegeta..he...he..." 

            "He what...?" Krillin asked, pulling his pants back up.

            Goku turned to his monk friend, "I have to go...I have to go talk to Vegeta!"

            "What!? But Goku!!!" But Krillin was to late, not a second later, Goku had busted down the window and flown off. Krilled sighed, "That weirdo...Always in a rush.." He said to himself. Krillin shrugged it off and headed down stairs to see if the commotion stopped.

~º~

            "Alright...Let's go....Thank you for helping us Master Roshi.." Bulma said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

            "Your welcome child." Roshi said. "Now, go on."

            "Alrigh- Oh my kami!" Bulma screamed, dropping the tissue.

            "What is it, mother?!" Trunks asked.

            Bulma pointed up to the sky and looked over at Trunks, "Goku! I just saw him fly over that way!"

            "Really!?" Gohan said, running up to Bulma. "Daddy!? You really saw him!?"

            Bulma nodded, "C'mon! Let's go!" The Next thing they knew, Bulma Trunks and Gohan were all back inside the air car and following hot on Goku's tail.

            Krillin blinked as he walked up next to Roshi, "Eh..okay..." he said confused.

~º~

            Goku landed deep within a dark forest. He knew that Vegeta was somewhere in there, he just had to find him. Goku looked around franticly trying to find his mate but had no progress. Looking behind every tree and bush and looking under every little thing was getting to be useless after the first fifteen minutes, so Goku decided maybe it would be a better idea if he called for Vegeta. Surely Vegeta would hear his calls and come running...or that was at least what Goku hoped. So Goku cupped his hands over his mouth and took a deep breath, "VEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku waited in silence for a few minutes - nothing. He tried again, "IT'S ME!! GOKU!! PLEASE COME OUT!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!!" Still nothing. Goku sighed sadly and looked around. Sitting on a large rock near by, Goku places his head in his hands and sighed, "Vegeta...." 

            As if on cue, Goku felt a hand lay on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, only to see his mate, Vegeta, standing right in front of him. "Vegeta!" He gasped, throwing his arms around him.

            Vegeta returned the hug and smiled, "Kakorot..." He whispered. "You came back to me..?"

            Goku backed up a bit to see Vegeta's face. He nodded a few times - a smile growing bigger on his face. "I love you Vegeta," He whispered. "Your my life now...And I'm going to cherish you to the end."

            Vegeta smiled again as he looked at his mate. His eyes were filled with tears, Vegeta hoped that those were tears of joy and not of pain.

            "So Kakorot," Vegeta began, holding Goku close to him. "Do you have any ideas for how we're going to...well...do this?"

            Goku looked up at him, "Heh, How should I..." Goku stopped and winced, falling to his knees with a small yelp.

            "Kakorot!?" Vegeta gasped.

**_Author'sNote: -=looks at the time drowsily=- o.e 9:15...p...m...............@.@ oohhh.......Hope you liked...........yep........o.O i also hope you review............^-^;_**


	9. Forgiveness

**_Disclaimer: -.- For the now, nineth time, I say, I do not own DragonBall Z!!!!! u.u`_**

  
**_Author'sNote_****_: o.O` Okay..in one of the reviews I got someone told me to NOT let Goku LOSE the kid...o.O;;; ......................o.o well.........................your a drama queen arent ya.............REMEMBER THIS IS ME WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! MMMEEEE....o.o not that i was ever preggy or anything......just...WHY WOULD I TORTURE MUHSELF SO??!!!? o.o;;;;_**

**_Love Chain_**

**_((Chapter 9: Forgiveness))_**

****

****

              Goku looked up at the worried sayain and formed a small grin on his face, "I'm alright, Vegeta." He stood up slowly, only to collapse again.  "Aurgh!...Okay.." He admitted, "Maybe I'm not so alright..."  
              Vegeta knelt down next to Goku and panicked, "Kakorot, What's wrong?!"

              Goku winced again, "I don't know..It just..Hurts!!"

              Vegeta held Goku close to him, "What hurts!?"

              "My stomach!!!!" Goku yelled, clenching his teeth. "My back hurts sometimes too...But..." Goku yelled in pain, gripping Vegeta's shoulder tightly.

              "Err.." Vegeta didn't know what to do. Was the baby coming? Or was Kakorot just having some major stomach problem? Vegeta looked down at Goku and frowned. What if Kakorot **was in labor? It looked as if he was in no condition to move...and there was also the fact that Vegeta had NO idea how to deliver the child! Vegeta stared at his distressed mate and prayed he wasn't having the kid.**

~º~

            Gohan looked out his window, tapping his fingers on his lap. He was getting waaayy to impatient, "Bulma!!" He whined looking up at the driver's seat. "I can't take this anymore!! Where's Dad?!" 

            Bulma looked back at Gohan and frowned, "I don't know where he went Gohan! I'm sorry. I know he went this way though!"

            "What if he landed?" Trunks asked.

            Bulma looked at Trunks, "What do you mean?"

            "Well..You saw Goku only a few minutes after Father left...There's a good chance Goku must've been after Dad. So..If he was looking for him, and Dad had his kia hidden, he may have landed to search by eye.." Trunks explained.

            "Well then let's land this thing!!" Gohan yelled.

            "Right!" Bulma agreed, diving the plane into the forest.

            Once they landed, Gohan quickly jumped out of the planes and looked around.

            Trunks places his hand on Gohan's shoulder - startling the young half sayain, "Concentrate, Gohan..Maybe we'll be able to feel their kia.."

            "Right!" Gohan closed his eyes and looked around for his father's kia. _C'mon Dad...show yourself..._

~º~

            Vegeta paced around, trying to think between Goku's cries of pain. By this time, he wished he hadn't of hid this from Bulma..Or had that fight with her earlier.

            "VEGETA!!"

            Vegeta quickly snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to Goku. He had tried his hardest to make him comfortable by leaning him on a tree trunk and then giving him some leaves to grip on to in order to relive him of some pain. Rubbing his hand on Goku's back, Vegeta tried to calm him down, "It's alright, Kaka-Chan..I'm not going to leave your sid-"

            "DAAAADDDDDYYY!!!"

            "FAATHHEEERR!!!"

            "GOKU!! VEGETA!! COME OUT!!"

            Vegeta shot his head up. Could it be? Could those numskulls actually be here? If it was them...If it was really Bulma..Vegeta looked down at Goku. "Kaka-Chan..?"

            Goku looked at Vegeta, breathing heavily, "What!?"

            "I...think I may be able to help you. You see, I think I just heard my Onna and Son...Your boy aswell..They're looking for us."

            Goku looked at him, "Gohan..?!"

            "I'm going to go get them..Bulma..I think she'll be able to-"

            "NO!" Goku grabbed Vegeta and pulled him close, "No! No! No!" He cried. "Don't leave me like this!" He hugged Vegeta and started to cry.

            Vegeta's face twisted. Was this really Kakorot? This crying mess?? "Kaka-Chan...I have to do this...They'll be able to help you!"

            Goku looked at Vegeta in the eyes with terror.

            Vegeta smiled, "Don't be frightened...I'll be right back..." He stood up and looked down at him with a grin. "Just stay right there..And I mean don't move a inch!" Before Goku could say anything more, Vegeta ran towards the calls of their loved ones.

~º~

            "Arugh! Why wont they answer!?" Bulma growled. "Man! The second I see them I'm gonna.."

            "Mother.." Trunks looked at her - giving her the 'No your not' look.

            Bulma sighed, "I'm sorry I guess I'm just-"

            "Hey! Guys! Look! It's Vegeta!!" Gohan yelled, pointing to a figure running up towards their direction.

            Vegeta stoped in front of Trunks and frowned.

            "Father!" Trunks yelled, a large smile on his face.

            "Not now, boy!" Vegeta snapped. He quickly pushed him aside and walked up to Bulma - grabbing her arm, "C'mon woman!"

            Bulma frowned and pulled her amr away, "Let go of me!"

            "What!?" Vegeta stared at her in shock. Why wouldn't she come? This was no time to be stubborn!

            "Don't 'What!?' me, Vegeta!" Bulma snapped, trying to hold back her tears.

            Vegeta really began to panic now. He didn't understand why she was dragging their damn argument on! Vegeta growled and grabbed her again, turnning him to face her face, "Damn it Onna! If you won't come for me, come for Kakarot!!"

            Bulma looked at Vegeta questionably, "Come for-"

            "Dad?! Is there something wrong?! Is he okay!?" Gohan asked, panic filled in his voice.

            Vegeta turned to Gohan, "That's just it! I don't know!!"

            Trunks looked at Bulma and frowned, "C'mon Mother, Goku needs our help...Can't you just put this aside?"

            Bulma's eyes began to fill with tears once more, "Don't any of you care about how I feel?!"

            The three wariors stared at Bulma oddly.

            "Urgh! I just can't forgive them like that! This hurts!" She cried.

            Vegeta growled again and looked over at Trunks, "Then YOU come and help him!" He yelled, pointing at his surprised son.

            "What?! Me!? What am I-"

            "YOUR GOING TO HELP KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!"

            Trunks fell over from his father's intense yells, "Alright, Alright! Calm down!"

            "Right! Then let's go!" Gohan instructed.

            Vegeta and Trunks nodded. "Come, he's this way!" Vegeta yelled, running off towards the place where he left Goku.

            Trunks and Gohan looked at each other, and with one more quick nod, they followed Vegeta.

            Bulma just stood there, speechless. What was she doing? Here she was, being her damn stubborn self, when one of her closest friends needed her the most! Bulma slumped onto a log and whimpered. She didn't mean to be so stubborn, it was just...How could Vegeta and Goku do this to her?! They go having and affair and then except HER to help them?! Bulma stared down at the floor at the damp soil where her tears landed. She knew she loved Goku and Vegeta...But...could she ever really forgive them..?

****

**_Author'sNote_****_: -=Strikes a freaky dramatic pose=- To forgive, or not to forgive, that tis da question! ^-^; lol. heheh..Review!!_**


	10. Is He Actually Gone?

**_Disclaimer:_** Um...Hi...I don't own it.

**_Author'sNote:_** Hi...-=Smiles=- Heheh..You're mad at me, aren't you?....eh...yeah..well...here's the story....forgive me if it's not what you expected....It's been a while since I've written this..and..well...Its not that easy to get back into the thing...y' know?....Oh well....here it is..........o.o; Read.....go.......You wanted it......You got it........don't hurt me...o.o;;

**_LoveChain_**

**_((Chapter 10: Is He Actually Gone?))_**

****

                Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks all raced through the woods - Vegeta leading them to where his distraught mate was. _The brat better be able to help him... If anything happens to Kakarot..._ Vegeta's face scrunched up with anger and worry. 

                Gohan and Trunks both skidded to a halt as Vegeta suddenly came to an abrupt stop. His eyes where wide and face was pale.

                Trunks frowned, noticing his father's features, "Father--"

                "He's gone..." Vegeta whispered.

                Trunks looked at the empty clearing.

                Gohan ran in front of the two and frowned, "What do you mean he's gone?"

                Vegeta pushed the two aside and walked up to the tree that Goku was laid up against. He was gone. But to where? He was practically paralyzed with pain. Vegeta just didn't understand. He was taken out of his thoughts though when he hear Gohan's voice speak up next to him. He looked down at the young boy who knelt down near a pile of leaves.

                "Blood..." He whispered.

                Vegeta's eyes widened, "What!?"

                Trunks walked up behind them and arched a brow.

~º~

                "That's it!" Bulma said, standing up. "I've had enough. Goku's in trouble and he needs my help!" 

                She blew up some strands of hair that had gotten in her face and started running off in the direction the others had gone. It wasn't long until she found them. She could hear Vegeta's yelling from 20 feet away.

                She felt pretty awkward just waltzing right up to them, so she knelt down and spied on them from behind a bush.

                Suddenly Bulma felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. She screamed, but her yell got muffled by a hand.

                "Bulma, it's only me." A rough voice said.

                Bulma's eyes traveled up a large muscular chest to meet up with Piccolo's face.

                Bulma pulled his hand off her mouth and whispered, "What are you doing?!"

                "It's Goku..." He shot a look up at the three panicking men, then brought his glare back down to Bulma. "I have him with me...he...needs help."

                Suddenly, Gohan's head shot up and he looked in the direction of Piccolo and Bulma.

                "What is it, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

                Gohan glared, a scowl on his face. 

                "What is it bra-" Vegeta's head swung over to their direction aswell. "Bastard..." He hissed. His Saiyajin had perked up at his mate's name. "NAMEK!" He growled. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" 

                Piccolo looked over at Vegeta, "Damn.."

                "COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" Vegeta yelled. "Where is Kakarot!!??"

                Piccolo slowly emerged from the bushes and faced the angry prince, "He is at my cave...."

                Vegeta growled, "Why!?"

                "I found him here..." Piccolo said. "He was screaming in pain. When I knelt down to see what was wrong with him, he grabbed my shirt and whispered for me to help him."

                Vegeta's face twisted, but he kept his mouth shut so Piccolo could finish.

                "I brought him back to my cave with me and went to go get him some water to drink from the waterfall. But when I turned back around, Goku had fainted..or atleast that's what I hope he'd done. He kept yelling out your name though Vegeta...so I guessed that you were somewhere in these woods and went to go get you...or someone to help him." He turned and pointed to the bushes. "That's when I found Bulma."

                "What?" Trunks looked over to where Piccolo was pointing.

                Bulma blushed and walked out from the bushes.

                "Mother!"

                "Yes, Hi everyone." She said quietly.

                Vegeta growled and stomped one of his feet, "Lead us to Kakarot!"

                Piccolo nodded, "Follow me."

~º~

            It didn't take that long for all of them to get to Piccolo's cave. Trunks have to carry his mother ofcorse, since she couldn't fly. Gohan and Vegeta stayed close to the front - egar to get to Goku. Piccolo stopped in front of his cave and sighed. "Alright, he's in the back."

                Trunks carefully put Bulma down.

                "Thank you, Trunks." She smiled.

                Vegeta frowned and walked into the cave. He spotted Goku up against one of the boulders, his head dropped. He gulped and quickly ran over next to him. "Kakarot..." He whispered as he shook Goku slightly.

                No answer.

                Vegeta clenched his teeth and shook Goku again, ignoring how wet his gloves were getting from the sweat that was dripping down Goku's skin. "Wake up!"

                "Dad.." Trunks slowly tried to approach Vegeta. He knelt down next to him and Goku. Trunks hated seeing his Father so upset. He looked at his father's love and sighed.   

                "He's alive! He's still breathing! So why won't he just fucking wake up!?" Vegeta growled - rare tears at the brink of filling his eyes.

                Trunks sighed again and looked back at Bulma and the other's. 

                Bulma then walked closer to the two. "Vegeta..We need to get him out of here." She said slowly.

                Vegeta nodded and picked Goku up. "Let's go. Quick now!" He instructed.

~º~

                A few hours later, they were all back at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta brought Goku to one of the guest rooms and put him in a bed. After hooking him up to a machine that kept track on his heart beat, and inserted an IV into Goku's arm, Bulma left Vegeta alone with him, seeing that Vegeta need it desperately.

                "Kakarot..." Vegeta sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed, listening to the steady beeps from the machine. "I don't know what's wrong with you...You wee perfectly fine before. And then, Boom!"

                Vegeta reached out and took Goku's hand in his. "Open your eyes..." He whispered, slowly tightening his grip on his mate's hand.

                "You and me are the only two Saiyains left...Don't leave me alone. I know that I haven't exactly been the nicest guy during my life...But..I've had so many things taken away from me...My father...My planet...My people..." Vegeta growled and looked up at the ceiling. "Kami...Kakarot is that last thing that I have in my life that is worth meaning..Please don't take him away...Please..I need him..I won't kill or destroy anymore!" He slowly stood up, his eyes glimmering from the tears that were in his eyes. "Please Kami! Ple-"

                *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

                Vegeta swung his head around and looked at the machine. His eyes widened - starring at the straight green line on the screen. Tears began streaming down the older Saiyain's face. "Kakarot! NO!" He yelled, dropping to his knees and grabbing Goku's hand again. "No!!!"

                "Vegeta!? What's-- Oh no!" Bulma screamed, noticing the screen also. "TRUNKS! GET IN HERE!!"

**_Author'sNote:_**..Hmm...I guess I should change the genres to this thing huh? I told you there would be a twist! I bet non of you thought I'd kill myself, did you!? -=Blinks=- Oh no...I just left you all on another cliff hanger....-=Slaps his forehead=- Damnit Goku! . Alllways gotta do it the hard way...-.-; Oh well...You got you chapter..NOW BE HAPPY!....EVEN THOUGH THE CHAPTER WAS SAD! BE HAPPY!...^-^;;


	11. You Lied to Me

**_Disclaimer_**: I dun own it.

**_Author'sNote:_**....Sooo.....` How'd cha` like chapter 10? Was it worth the wait? o.o; Heheh...some of you might be asking, sitting there at you little seat in front of your computer, Why?.....I don't know why.....It just happened....;; It was something that couldn't be helped...I mean...there the man was....spilling out all his um..problems...and yelling at God....o.o' It was the perfect moment to ruin his life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......But....I just realised that without Goku....the main freaking character of this story is gone.....so..............;;;;; Yeh....that's not good....^-^;; Enjoy chapter 11!

**_LoveChain_**

**_((Chapter 11: You Lied to Me))_**

****

                Trunks ran into the room, almost tripping on his own feet as he did so, "Mom? What is it? Is everything --- Shit." Trunks stared at the machine. "Weelll...." He slowly walked in and locked the door behind him, "Gohan surely won't be coming in here anytime soon..."

                "Trunks!" Bulma called again, rolling over a large machine to the bed.

                "Oh, right, sorry!" Trunks said and ran over to them.

                "Vegeta, what happened?" Bulma asked, rubbing two electrical plates together.

                Vegeta stayed silent, just staring at Goku's face.

                "Ugh...Sooo much help! Trunks, here. Take these while I set the voltage." Bulma instructed, handing them to Trunks.

                Trunks took them with a nod.

                "Alright  Trunks. Ready?"

                "Yes."

                "Clear!"

                *Boom!*

                "Clear!"

                *Boom!*

                "Clear!"

                "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

                "Ack!" Trunks yelped, tumbling over.

                "What on Earth!?" Bulma blinked a few times, to make sure what she saw was real.

                "K-k-k-ka-ka" Vegtea stuttered.

                Goku breathed heavily, now in a sitting position, and looked around the room. 

                "B-b-b-b-but the machine is still...." Trunks mumbled, pointing at the green line.

                Goku rubbed his hand over the place where they continually electrocuted him. Then, Trunks noticed something. He slowly crawled under the table the held the machine and picked up a small cord. "Heheh..I guess this is a good reason for it to beep, huh guys?" He sweatdroped.

                Goku shivered a little, where was he? What had happened?

                "Kakarot...You're alright...." Vegeta whispered, a smile of relief on his face.

                The younger saiyain brought his glare over to his mate next to him.

                Vegeta shifted back a little, "Something wrong?"

                Without saying a word, Goku ripped the IV out of his arm, and unhooked himself from them machine.

                "Goku, what are you doing?" Bulma asked.

                Goku didn't answer. He just acted like no one was in the room with him. He got out of the bed and put his boots on.          

                Vegeta arched a eye brow, "Where do you think you're going?"

                Goku growled a little, shooting another hard glare at Vegeta.

                Vegeta blinked.

                After he had his boots on, Goku unlocked the door and left. Yells of shock and joy could be heard from in the other room from Gohan. 

                "Daddy! You're awake! ...Dad? Where are y-"

                *Slam!*

                Trunks blinked. "What the heck was that all about? I thought he couldn't move...or something..."

                Vegeta stood up and frowned. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

~º~

                Vegeta walked into he living room and peered out one of the windows. He sighed a relief. _Good...the Baka didn't run off.._ He thought to himself, looking at his mate, who was standing on the edge and looking out from the porch.

                Vegeta slowly slid open one of the screen doors and walked behind Goku.

                Vegeta smiled and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, causing the younger Saiajin to jump slightly. "What's wrong Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, in probably the nicest tone he'd ever spoken in his whole life.

                "Get your hand off me..." Goku whispered harshly.

                Vegeta frowned and did what his mate told him. He sat down next to Goku and cocked his head a little. "You worried me to Hell Kakarot.." He looked down at the floor. "I...don't know of any reason you'd be mad at me but -"

                "You don't know any reason?" Goku interrupted.

                Vegeta looked up, "What?"

                Goku turned to Vegeta, showing the dark scowl on his face. "You lied to me.." He hissed.

                Vegeta's eyes widened. "What!? I did not! You see, now you're just getting delusional!"

                Goku griped his pants. "You told me you wouldn't leave my side."

                Vegeta became quiet, listening close.

                        "I don't feel good; my head hurts and I think I'm going to throw up..." Goku turned around and walked over to the door, stopping with a sigh. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning...Vegeta."

                Vegeta watched Goku leave, speechless. A low growl began to form in the Prince's throat. "Damnit!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the table. "You try to be nice and change, and this is what I get!?"

      THE END!

Im not Kidding.............

Im serious.......

o.o; y' know...its not healthy to scroll down here....You're just gonna make yourself cry.....

Did you know Kwiwin's dead?..............;-;.....

I live in a freezer.............

O.o` Im sorry! IM DONE! DANG IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PPL!?

e.e; you're hurting meh....

....heheh.....fine....i was jk......; next chap will come whenever i feel like it should come.....and that could come close to never....BWAHAHAHAHAAH!......o.o; Byeeee................


	12. The End

**_FINAL Disclaimer:_** For the Final time, I do not own Dragonball Z.

****

**_FINAL Author'sNote:_** Alright. This is it. The Biiig Fiiinnaaalll Grand Finale! Can you take it?? I know you've been waiting! ... And beating...and cursing...o.o;; And beating again....;;  Ahem, anyway, I think that I've put you through enough torture.........Not! =)

.....Hi......o.o Okay, Okay I'm sorry! . I'll never do that again! I swear! e.e I'm only doing this because a certain someone who has been Emailing meh for about a year now {You know who you are} threatened Kwiwin's life o.o` . So, with that said, brace yourself, for **LOVE CHAIN: CHAPTER 12**

**_Love Chain_**

**_Chapter 12_**

Four Months Later....

                Goku cuddled with his mate on the couch. The two Saiyains had the house all to their selves since Bulma and her family all had to go on a business trip for a week. Goku closed his eyes and leaned back into Vegeta's strong chest. Vegeta looked down at him and smirked warmly, placing one of his gloved hands on the younger man's stomach, which had increased drastically in size. 

                The two sat in silence for a while until Vegeta jumped suddenly, his face becoming slightly shocked.

                Goku looked up at him and gave him a questioning look, "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

                Vegeta sat up and stared at Goku, who also sat up and stared back, "Didn't you feel that? The child - it..it moved.."

                Goku's lips curved into a small smile which turned into a big grin and finally broke out into laughter.

                Vegeta glared at him, folding his arms, "What's so funny?!"

                After taking a few deep breaths, trying to get his composure back, Goku whipped a few tears away from his eyes and answered, "Veg, it's been doing that for weeks now. I thought you knew."

                Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "No, I didn't Kakarot."

                Goku blinked, "Sorry. You don't have to get all moody."

                Vegeta's eyes widened, "I'm moody?! What about you? You're the one who has a mood swing every hour!"

                Goku frowned, "It's not my fault that you make me mad so much."

                Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he glanced over at the clock. Lunchtime. He brought his attention back to Goku, "I'm going to go make us some food. What do you want?"

                Goku gave a light shrug and sat back, "Whatever,"

                Vegeta sighed and stood up, walking off into the kitchen to make him and his hormonal mate some lunch.

                After Vegeta left, Goku stood up and walked over to one of the windows, staring out at the city and people/cars passing by. He gave a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling out of breath, and brushed his hand through his wild ebony hair.

                In the kitchen, Vegeta's mind wondered while he spread some peanut butter on a slice of bread. The past few months had been very hectic for him and Goku. It was extremely hard to get ChiChi and Bulma to except their relationship, and also hard to get Gohan and Trunks to quit being freaked out by the entire thing. Vegeta was just happy to have his mate back where he belonged, with him. The Prince found it strange though when Piccolo and Krillin came to his doorstep one day asking for their Goku...but, decided to put that behind him.

                Vegeta dropped the knife suddenly when a loud crash of porcelain dropping and breaking came from the living room. Vegeta dashed into the room to find Goku arched over, one hand holding his stomach while the other held him up by gripping onto the mantel. "Youch..." the saiyain hissed through clenched teeth.

                Vegeta ran over to Goku and straightened him up, looking into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

                Before Goku could answer he was brought down by another jolt of pain, pulling Vegeta with him. Vegeta went down on one knee and asked again, "Kakarot, what is it?"

                After a minute of holding breath to suppress the pain, Goku looked up at Vegeta, a few beads of sweat traveling down his stressed face, "Vegeta..I think it's time for you know who to you know what.."

                Vegeta's eyes widened with a mixture of excitement and anxiety, "You mean you're in labor?!?"

                Goku winced and griped one of his hands on the carpet, "No Vegeta, I'm having a relapse of my heart virus, 'cept it's decided to attack my stomach this time!"

                Vegeta frowned and helped Goku over to the couch, "Alright, let me call the hospital." Goku gave him a quick nod and Vegeta dashed over to the nearest phone, picking up the receiver and punching in the numbers. After a few 'uh huh's' 'Yes'' and 'Now's', the Prince slammed down the phone and ran over to the couch, "They'll be here soon. How're you feeling?" 

                After getting no response other then whimpers of pain, Vegeta decided it would be best if he made his mate comfortable. He rushed around the house, gathering the fluffiest pillows and most comfortable blankets, bringing them back to the livingroom and dropping them in front of the couch. H placed all of the pillows on one side of the couch and slowly lowered the heaving saiyain down onto them, covering him up with the blankets.

                After thinking he made him comfy enough, Vegeta sat at Goku's feet on the other side of the couch after the other man pulled his legs up.

                "Ow, Ow, Ow, Oooowww!!" Goku whined, pulling his head back. 

                Vegeta placed one of his hands on Goku's knees, "It's going to be alright, Kakarot. Just hold on a little bit longer until the doctors get he-" Vegeta stopped, suddenly feeling some sort of liquid seep into his spandex. The Prince slowly and reluctantly lowered his stare to the couch, "What's tha-"

                Suddenly, Goku jolted up, grabbing Vegeta's armor and pulling him up to his face. Vegeta yelped quietly while Goku growled, "Vegeta, it's coming out. Here, now. Those people aren't gonna make it, so that means you have to get it out!"

                Vegeta's eyes almost bolted out of their sockets, "WHAT!? I CAN'T DELIVER A CHILD! ARE YOU MA-"

                Goku gave out a loud scream of pain, flooding out Vegeta's booming voice. After Vegeta saw his mate curl up and hold his stomach in pain, he sighed and gave in. "Fine.."

                Sweat now poured down the younger saiyan's face as he smiled warmly at Vegeta, pulling him close once more, but this time instead of yelling, brushed his lips against his in a deep kiss. "Thank you.."

                After Vegeta gathered all of the materials needed, he walked over to his mate and lifted up the blanket. With a cross face on his royal features as if he was about to destroy an evil force, Vegeta kneeled down and placed his gloved hands in front of Goku, "Alright Kakarot...Push!"

~º~

                Three horrifying hours later...

                Goku panted heavily, dropping onto the couch. Vegeta growled and looked up at him, "Kakarot! You can't give up! It's almost over!" he hissed.

                Goku whimpered and lifted his head slowly, "Ve...Vegeta? Where the hell are those...doctors?!" he gasped weakly.

                Vegeta stopped and looked at Goku, now asking himself the same question. Goku gave another yell, his face turning red in the process. "Forget about them, Kakarot! It's almost over! You're a super Saiyan, so give a Super Sayian push!" 

                Goku stared at his mate, and for reasons he didn't even know himself, did what he was told. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed. He could hear Vegeta saying stuff like, "Yes, keep it up!" and, "One more Kakarot, One more! Do it for me, c'mon!" and then finally, a new sound came to Goku's ears...the sound, of a child crying. Goku opened his eyes slowly, the sight of Vegeta carrying a bundle over to a table and cleaning what was inside.

                Vegeta smiled warmly down at the child staring up at him, eyes filled with curiosity. He turned around quickly, but his smiled faded when he saw the unmoving body on the couch. "Kakarot?" he whispered, slowly approaching the couch. He knelt down by Goku and whipped a cloth on his hot, sweaty forehead. Suddenly, he felt something grip on his other hand. He looked down to see Goku squeezing his gloved hand -- intertwining his fingers with his.

                "Vegeta.." he whispered, his voice raw from yelling so much.

                Vegeta glanced over at him, "Yes?"

                "God damnit...I love you..."

                Vegeta laughed quietly, Goku doing the same before enlocking lips once more.

~º~

                Eight years later....

                "Sora, Hurry up, you're lunch is getting cold!" Goku called from the kitchen. After getting no response he sighed, "What the heck is he doing?"

                Bulma laughed lightly as she took a sip of her coffee, "Calm down Goku, I think he's training with Vegeta."

                "Yeah Dad, You know how Vegeta likes to keep him there until the fights completely over." Gohan commented.

                Trunks smiled and warped an arm around his mate, "Yeah, Gohan's right. Why don't you go and get them yourself?"

                Goku smirked, "I think I will..."

                The group laughed as Goku walked out of the kitchen. Goku walked over to a door that led to the New Gravity Room and opened it slowly. "Vegeta? Sora?" Goku took a few steps, but stopped when he was suddenly pounced by a young Saiyain, "MOMMY!!!!"

                Goku landed with a thud and blinked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

                Sora scrunched up his face, "Dad....is....going to far! I told him you were calling, and that I was hungry, but then he hit me and I couldn't feel my face and and.-"

                "Whoa, Calm down!" Goku glanced up at Vegeta who was leaning against one of the walls with his arms folded, "Hello.."

                Vegeta grunted, "Kakarot, I'm sure the boy can wait a few minutes." 

                Goku grunted and walked up to his mate, passing the whining chibi. Goku pushed his body up against Vegeta's and purred. "Maybe he can..but..I can't."

                Vegeta smirked, "Fine, Fine.." He whispered, brushing his lips against Goku's. Goku moaned quietly, while Vegeta's hands began to explore --

                "YO! MOM! DAD! FOOD! SORA! REMMEEMMBER???" Sora suddenly burst out, folding his arms, not wanting to see the scene before him. "You can make me a brother or sister later, right now I'm hungry!" He whined.

                Goku and Vegeta stared at Sora, letting what the young boy said set in. Smiles soon crept on the two Saiyan's faces, smiles then bursting into loud laughter.

                Sora 's eyes widened, "What the..? What's so funny?!" he sighed, "Grown-ups...I'll never understand them.."

**The End**

o.o Really this time. ^-^; Heh, Final thoughts ?


End file.
